Under The Rain
by Vanillalatte97
Summary: Pertarungan itu menyisakan luka, tidak ada yang ingin berakhir seperti ini. Dan jika mereka kembali mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup yang lebih baik, akan kah itu semua terwujud? "Aku benci hujan" kata-kata itu terus terucap dibibirnya setelah pertarungan itu selesai. "Please, don't go!" Lee Hyun Woo, Kim Soo Hyun, Park Ki Woong, etc. RnR


Under The Rain

Cast: Lee Hyun Woo, Kim Soo Hyun, Park Ki Woong, etc

Genre: Drama, Family

Life

"Hae Jin.." bisik Ryu Hwan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya. "Jangan takut dan dengarkan aku." Ryu Hwan berbisik sedikit lebih keras ditelinga Hae Jin. Hae Jin mengangguk, dia membiarkan Ryu Hwan berbicara pada Mr. Soo Hyuk.

"Kami menyerah.." Hae Jin terperanjat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaptennya. "Tapi, kami akan menyerah jika kau memenangkan pertarungan ini tanpa senjata! Sekarang!" Hae Jin terkejut namun sedetik kemudian dia berisap-siap untuk pertarungan berikutnya.

"Yah! Beraninya kalian meninggalkanku!" Lee Hae Rang berbicara sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Hae Jin.

"Kapten..." Hae Jin tidak dapat membiarkan Ryu Hwan dan Hae Rang melanjutkan pertarungan dalam kondisi mereka sekarang. "Pergilah, Kapten! Akan ku atasi mereka. Beristirahatlah bersama Kamerad Hae Rang, Kapten." Ucapnya tanpa terbesit keraguan sedikitpun.

"Hae Jin!"

"Kapten! Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku anak didikmu.. jadi, tolong percaya padaku untuk kali ini." Ucap Hae Jin sembari bersiap-siap untuk bertarung.

"Tapi-"

"Ryu Hwan, percaya padanya." Hae Rang mencoba meyakinkan temannya sendiri walaupun dia juga sulit untuk membiarkan Hae Jin bertarung sendirian melawan pasukan SWAT. Namun, mereka berdua juga tidak akan diam saja, sisa pasukan Korea Utara masih menunggu dibawah sana.

"Hae Jin, jangan mati!" ucap Ryu Hwan sembari berjalan pergi. Hae Rang menatap Hae Jin sekilas sebelum mengikuti jejak temannya.

"Ya Kapten!"

"Kalian semua bajingan!" Hae Jin berteriak sambil menembak Mr. Soo Hyuk dan pasukan SWAT secara membabi buta.

"Berhentilah Lee Hae Jin!" Mr. Soo Hyuk mencoba menenangkan Hae Jin, dia menjatuhkan senjata yang sedari tadi anak itu pegang.

Mr. Soo Hyuk seakan mendapatkan kesempatan, dia menendang kaki kiri Hae Jin dan memukul tubuh anak itu pada bagian dada yang langsung ditangkis oleh Hae Jin. Anak itu mencoba bertahan diatas rasa sakit pada bagian dadanya, dia mulai menendang tulang rusuk Mr. Soo Hyuk sekeras mungkin walaupun itu tidak berdampak terlalu serius. Keduanya bertarung seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya peluang untuk hidup.

POW!

"Argh!" Hae Jin mengerang kesakitan ketika salah satu peluru mengenai dada kirinya.

"Hentikan! Mundur sekarang!" Mr. Soo Hyuk berteriak panik pada anggotanya saat melihat anak didepannya menahan rasa sakit. Hae Jin berlutut sembari menekan dada kirinya untuk mengurangi denyutan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Kalian benar-benar bajingan!" Hae Jin mencoba berdiri, dia bergerak maju ke arah Mr. Soo Hyuk yang hanya diam. Hae Jin memukul orang yang berada di depannya sekeras yang dia bisa, dia menangis disela-sela hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Hentikan Lee Hae Jin!" pukulan pertama tepat pada kaki Mr. Soo Hyuk, namun ia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia seakan-akan membiarkan Hae Jin melakukan apa yang anak itu inginkan jika setidaknya dapat membuat anak itu merasa lebih baik.

"Berhenti Lee Hae Jin! Aku ingin kau hidup! Aku ingin kalian hidup!" teriakan Mr. Soo Hyuk menghentikan pukulan Hae Jin, entah karena anak itu kelelahan atau dia ingin mendengarkan perkataan orang yang berada di depannya.

Mr. Soo Hyuk diam sejenak, ia berusaha mengambil waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Dengarkan aku Hae Jin-ah, kau masih berusia enam belas tahun. Kau berhak mendapatkan hidup yang layak seperti anak-anak seusiamu. Kau bukan monster, Hae Jin-ah. Aku tahu perasaan kalian, jadi tolong percaya pada yang aku katakan. Aku hanya ingin memberi kalian kehidupan yang layak, kalian pantas mendapatkan itu semua." Hae Jin termengu, kata-kata Mr. Soo Hyuk membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Dia tidak dapat membantah perkataan itu.

Mr. Soo Hyuk menghampiri Hae Jin yang terdiam dan seakan-akan masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. "Hae Jin-ah, kembalilah! Temui Ryu Hwan dan Hae Rang dibawah, aku akan menjelaskan semua pada mereka." Mr. Soo Hyuk menepuk pundak Hae Jin dengan ringan dan memberikan tanda pada anggotanya untuk segera mundur.

Hae Jin menatap Mr. Soo Hyuk yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tatapan penuh rasa simpati, anak itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dia benci ketika ada seseorang menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan. Dia benci ketika ada orang yang menganggapnya lemah, dia membenci itu semua.

"Apa ini? Siapa aku?" dia bergumam dengan sangat pelan hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Hae Jin termenung beberapa saat sebelum dia sadar bahwa Ryu Hwan dan Hae Rang tengah menunggunya di bawah sana.

Won Ryu Hwan menunggu dengan cemas, ini sudah sangat lama dan Hae Jin belum juga kembali. "Jangan khawatir, dia mungkin terlihat lemah namun sebenarnya dia lebih kuat dari perkiraanmu sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu begitu gelisah." Hae Rang mencoba menenangkan Ryu Hwan dengan memberikan kata-kata yang dia sendiri bahkan meragukannya.

Hae Jin berjalan pelan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang terlihat mengerikan, banyak mayat yang berserakan di kiri dan kanan jalan yang dia lewati. Hae Jin tersenyum tipis disela-sela rasa sakitnya, setidaknya Kapten nya dan Hae Rang telah berhasil membunuh pasukan dari Negaranya sendiri.

Hae Jin mencoba memanggil keduanya, namun yang keluar tidak lain hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang bahkan telinganya sendiri tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri seakan-akan tidak membiarkan dia untuk sekedar menarik napas. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan kakinya yang gemetar ketika mengambil langkah-demi langkah. Hae Jin berusaha memanggil mereka lagi dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Captain.. Comrade Leader.." dan panggilan itu mengakhiri semuanya, Hae Jin mulai merasakan sekitarnya menjadi hitam. Rasa dingin menjalar diseluruh tubuh yang membuat dia menggigil.

Ryu Hwan tampak lega ketika melihat Hae Jin tersenyum berjalan menuju mereka. "Hae Jin-ah, bagaimana per-!" Ryu Hwan langsung berlari menghampiri Hae Jin yang jatuh tidak berdaya di lantai.

Ryu Hwan dan Hae Rang panik ketika melihat tubuh Hae Jin sudah seperti mayat yang ada disekitar mereka dengan kulit pucatnya dan badannya yang dingin.

"Panggil ambulans sekarang!" Ryu Hwan berteriak pada Hae Rang yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Dengan panik dia memegang kepala Hae Jin dan meletakkan dipangkuannya.

"Lee Hae Rang!" Ryu Hwan kembali berteriak. Tapi sebelum Hae Rang sempat berdiri mereka mendengar suara sirene ambulans diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian putih berbondong-bondong menghampiri mareka.

"Pak, kami harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap salah satu paramedis. Hae Rang dengan bingung segera beranajak dari tempatnya.

"Ini perintah dari Mr. Soo Hyuk." Ucap paramedis yang lain. Ryu Hwan masih tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun membuat Hae Rang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Soo Hyuk? Ah.. bawa dia sekarang! Dia sekarat!" Ryu Hwan membantu paramedis untuk mengangkat tubuh Hae Jin dengan pelan.

"Kalian juga harus mendapatkan perawatan." Paramedis perempuan mengingatkan keduanya. Namun, Ryu Hwan seakan tidak mempedulikannya. Dia masih saja memegangi tangan Hae Jin yang semakin dingin.

"Ryu Hwan!" Hae Rang mencoba menyadarkan temannya itu.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bersamanya." Kata Ryu Hwan sambil menyambar salah satu tangan paramedis.

"Saya minta maaf, tapi dia harus segera dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Dan juga kalian membutuhkan perawatan."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Ryu Hwan bersikeras ingin tetap bersama dengan adik bungsu mereka.

"Percayalah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kini giliran Hae Rang kembali meyakinkan temannya tersebut.

Hae Jin terus berlari dalam kegelapan pekat yang tiada akhir, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui seberapa jauh dia berlari, dia terus berusaha mendapatkan cahaya yang tidak kunjung dia lihat.

Bip!

Hae Jin berhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya, bunyi itu terus menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini bersama dengan kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Bip!

Hae Jin menutup telinganya ketika ritme itu terdengar lebih keras dari pada biasanya. Dia tidak mengetahui dari manakah asal bunyi ini. Namun satu hal yang dapat dia pastikan, ritme ini terkadang membuatnya merasa nyaman seakan-akan bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hae Jin-ah!"

'Kapten!' Hae Jin terus berlari menuju asal suara, dia berlari tidak tentu arah. "Bangulah" Hae Jin berhenti, dia mengenali suara ini. Suara Hae Rang.

'Kapten! Tolong! Disini dingin.' Hae Jin terus berteriak berharap salah satu dari keduanya dapat mendengar teriakannya.

'Aku takut! Tolong aku, kumohon!' Hae Jin mulai menangis, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia takut dengan kegelapan, pertama kalinya dia tidak tahan terhadap rasa dingin yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya dan pertama kalinya dia menangis tidak berdaya.

'Kapten!' Hae Jin kembali berlari disisa tenaganya, dia semakin mempercepat larinya ketika menemukan setitik cahaya.

'Tolong.' Namun sebelum dia sampai menuju cahaya itu Hae Jin kembali tertidur.

TBC

Mohon kritik dan sarannya


End file.
